


Some Much Needed Alone Time

by SepticMacktheCat



Series: Pride Month Extravaganza [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Background Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Background Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Background Prinxiety - Freeform, Fluff, Human AU, Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Married bbys, Patton Sanders - Freeform, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, cuties being cuties, logicality - Freeform, married, romantic logicality - Freeform, they have children, this almost got permanently deleted twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticMacktheCat/pseuds/SepticMacktheCat
Summary: Patton is a exhausted with having to parent his and his husband Logan’s children every single day. Don’t get him wrong, he loves them to death and would jump in front of a bullet to save them, but him and Logan hadn’t caught a break in so long. They hadn’t had more than ten minutes to themselves in what felt like an eternity. Patton is forever grateful that Virgil and his husband, Roman, are willing to take care of the kids while Patton and Logan have a date night.





	Some Much Needed Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is story 2/12 in the Pride Month Series! 
> 
> Warning:  
> \- Swearing, but not excessively  
> I think that’s it?  
> Discussion of spiders I guess, if that’s a trigger

Logan Gray, that nerdy sixteen year old high school kid whose head was always stuck in science and mathematics textbooks, would've never thought that ten years later, he'd be married to a beautiful, utterly astonishing man by the name of Patton Foster, and be the proud father of two children. 

Logan didn't really have any friends, as his high school was relatively small and he was the only nerd who went there. The rest of them, Logan observed, were either drug addicts or just incredibly imbecilic. This led to some pretty harsh insults being spat at him every day. 

But oh, if those people who claimed that Logan would never find anyone who loves him and that he would be a terrible father could see him now, they'd fall to their knees in jealousy, wishing that they had made better choices with their lives. 

________

"Hey Logan, darling!" Patton chirped contently as he came skipping into the living room, where Logan was currently huddled up in the corner of the couch, reading his favourite book, The Murder Of Roger Ackroyd. 

Logan raised his head at the sudden sound of his husband's soft voice vibrating through his ears, beaming happily when he saw not only Patton, but one of their two lovely adopted children perched on top of Patton's shoulders, Patton holding onto her hands to ensure that she doesn't fall off. 

"Hey Pat, hey Aubrey," Logan greeted with a peaceful smile, sliding a bookmark into the book before he lost his page getting lost in Patton's eyes, placing on the table beside the armrest of the sofa.  

"Daddy! Look! I can fly!" The little girl on Patton's shoulders cheered joyfully, giggling as Patton swayed her arms around as if she were an airplane. They had adopted these children just over a year ago and Logan still got emotional when he was referred to as a parental figure. 

"That's amazing, Aubrey! How did you learn that?" Logan entertained their youngest, eliciting a smile from Patton. 

"Daddy taught me!" Aubrey exclaimed, wiggling her arms free of Patton's palms and wrapping her tiny limbs around her father's neck. 

"Really? All daddy taught me is that he's a clumsy oaf," Logan smirked mischievously when Aubrey began hysterically giggling at Logan's smartass remark. Patton stuck his tongue out in response. 

"Oh, shut it, you! You were the one who dropped the pan while trying to put it to the stove yesterday!" 

"You bumped into me!" 

"Well, isn't that just a," Patton cleared his throat conspicuously. "Falsehood."

Logan was taken aback by his boyfriend's profound use of diction that the Nerd would normally use. Patton was using Logan's own words against him. 

"You little-" 

"Logan," Patton cut him off, knowing exactly what his husband was going to say, as he tends to use the phrase "you little shit" more times than what was, strictly speaking, necessary, especially in one day. 

"Apologies," Logan almost rolled his eyes, but managed to refrain, considering a six year old was present with them. 

"Stop fighting!" Audrey yelped. "I don't like it when my daddies fight!" Patton was then made acutely aware of the child still on his shoulders. 

"We're not fighting, jellybean. We're only having a friendly debate," Patton smiled up to his little angel to the best of his abilities. 

"Okay...," Aubrey pouted, suddenly going quiet. Patton and Logan both instantly noticed her sudden silence. 

Patton cocked an eyebrow at Logan and tilted his head upwards right after. "What's wrong, muffin?" 

"I wanna go play with Ethan," Her face fell into an even stronger pout. 

"Awwe, you wanna play with your brother, Aub?" Patton cooed, being forever grateful that these siblings got along, unlike him and his siblings while he grew up. Ethan was an overprotective big brother. Although he was only two year older, he protected Aubrey like a wolf pack will go to extreme lengths to protect new pups just born into the family. 

"Yes! I wanna go play dragons with Ethan!" Audrey screeched, making Logan crack a bright smile that made Patton's heart flutter. Eleven years together and the sight of Logan smiling still made Patton's heart do flips. 

"Dragons, eh? Are you going to be the dragons? Or are you going to destroy the dragons?" Logan questioned, the cheerful smile never one leaving his face. 

"We're going to be nice dragons and destroy the bad guys!" Aubrey declared matter-of-factually, Logan nodding along with pursed lips to show interest in his kid's creative imagination. 

"Bad guys, huh? Like the bad guys in my book?" Logan held up the book that he had previously placed on the table, almost knocking it off from how close he had put it to the ledge of the wooden surface. 

"Logann," Patton whined. "You can't show her that. She has, like, super vision. She can probably read that." 

"Daddy, what's a... mur... deer?" Aubrey squinted her eyes to try and get a closer look at the book, but Logan was quick to slam it back onto the table before she could read or see any more of it. 

"That's adult stuff, Aubrey. You're too young to know what that means. Say, how about those dragons? I bet Ethan is waiting for you so that you can slay those bad guys!" Patton was, truthfully, only trying to get their daughter to leave so that he could have a much needed chat with Logan.

"Let me down then, papa! I can't slay bad guys when I can't move around!" 

A laugh rumbled through Patton's closed lips. "Alright, alright. Here you go," Patton then crouched down and helped the little girl off of his shoulders, watching a little stunned as she took off up the stairs once again before Patton even had a chance to give her a peck on the cheek. 

Patton shook his head halfheartedly with a contented grin shining on his features. "Man, she's something else," The bubbly man chuckled as he stood up on slightly shaky feet and plopped down onto the sofa beside Logan. 

"Agreed," Logan blew out an almost exhausted breath, and he wasn't even the one handling the damn child. "But she's adorable. Just like someone else I know," He smiled smugly in Patton's direction. He knew that Patton's ability to control his blushing was almost nonexistent, and he blushed at the simplest of compliments. 

"Stop that, Lo!" Patton softly punched Logan's bicep. 

Logan completely disregarded Patton's plea. "She must get it from her father." 

Patton groaned. "Logan, that's impossible since we're not her biological parents. I thought you were supposed to be the one who always takes things seriously." 

"Right, right. I must've picked that up from my beautiful husband." 

"Jesus Christ, Lo! I need to talk to you not blush so hard that it looks like I splattered red paint all over myself!" Patton's face, at this point, was dusted with a deep strawberry tint that spread over his neck and collarbones. 

Logan finally complied. "Talk to me about what?" He let out a defeated sigh, resting his elbow on the armrest behind him and relaxing his head onto the palm of his hand. 

"Okay, so, I love the kids and all, but lately it's been a bit much. Lately I've had elevated anxiety levels and I even had a panic attack the other night while you were out helping Virgil shop for a new laptop," Patton took a shaky breath as he recalled the event, garnering worry from Logan. Before Logan could question his husband on why he didn't inform Logan of this information, he continued. "I'm sorry for not telling you. I was just afraid to worry you in any way. Anyway, I was just thinking that... we would take a break. Take some much needed alone time since we haven't really had more than ten minutes alone together in a long time," Patton chewed on his bottom lip earnestly, awaiting Logan's response. 

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Pat. But what about the kids? Where would they go?"Logan inquired, pushing himself so that he was sitting up straighter. 

"I was thinking that we could get Virgil and Roman to babysit them for a few hours," Patton suggested. 

"What? Are you kidding? They'd kill them! Have you seen Roman with kids? It's not ideal," Logan quipped, a bit louder than Patton would've liked. Patton flinched back a little. 

"Okay, honey, that was one time, and it was actually the parents who-" 

"AND they have a pet spider. Both Ethan and Aubrey are terrified of those fuckers," Logan exclaimed, knitting his brow when Patton placed a gentle hand on the Nerd's shoulder. 

"Please just trust them this once, Lo? I mean, they didn't burn down the building when they got married last year, so that's a good sign. Plus, Roman may not be good with kids, but Virgil sure is. He used to volunteer at children's hospitals in his older teen years to cheer up the sick kids and help them with their anxiety," Patton explained sympathetically, using a soft tone of voice to calm Logan down. 

Logan inhaled deeply and exhaled through his mouth, waiting a moment before responding. 

"Okay," He nodded in agreement. "Text Virgil. I'm going to make myself a cup of coffee. You want any?" 

Patton nodded. "Yes, please. I really need it after having Aubrey on my shoulders for that long," He chuckled, sliding his phone out of his side pocket and whipping up Virgil's contact. 

Patton: Hey kiddo, can I ask for a huge favor? 

Virgil: omg pat not again 

Virgil: that's the third time this week 

Virgil: look man i understand you have kids but cant i spend some alone time with MY husband too? 

Patton: Sorry kiddo 

Patton: Last one for a while, I promise

Patton: I owe you one, especially after this

Virgil: what do you want me to do 

Patton: Could you and Roman... possibly... maybe... babysit Aubrey and Ethan for a few tomorrow? 

Virgil: WHAT

Virgil: DAD

Virgil: PATTON 

Virgil: I haven't been with kids in literal years! I don't remember what makes them happy! All i know is that my chemical romance makes me happy and i dont think the kids would like to go thru their emo phase just yet

Virgil: oh and Roman makes me happy

Patton: Please, kiddo?

Patton: Logan and I haven't had more than 10 minutes to ourselves in so long 

Patton: You and Roman constantly have alone time, since you don't have any kids 

Patton: Again, I'll make it up for you 

Virgil: Ugh fine 

Virgil: i'll ask Roman 

Virgil: he said yes 

Patton: Yay! Thank you guys SOOOOO much!!! xxxxoooo

Virgil: no prob 

Patton smiled in the utmost relief as he dropped his device onto the glass coffee table, leaning backwards on the couch with his hands locked above his head, resting on his fluffy hair. Logan then sauntered back into the room with two steaming cups of caffeine infested drinks, smiling slightly at Patton's seemingly bliss filled position. 

"I presume that he said yes?" Logan guessed as he placed the two mugs on the table, sitting down beside Patton. 

"Yep," Patton confirmed. "Operation: Date Night, commence!" 

________

"What's this?" Ethan questioned as he pointed to Logan's ring finger, which had a thick black wedding ring tightly, safely wrapped around it. Patton knew that Logan enjoyed simplicity and not anything too fancy, so he scraped every last corner to try and find that exact wedding ring for Logan. He ended up having to pay extra to have the jewelers custom make it for him. It still baffles Logan that Patton loves him enough to spend an extra thousand or so dollars to custom make a simple ring for his, at the time, boyfriend.

"It's my wedding ring," Logan lifted his elbow off of the ground (which was beginning to get stinging rug burn anyway) and balanced his weight on his right arm, moving his hand closer so that Ethan could take a closer look. "Patton had it made for me since I don't like those fancy rings with the really expensive diamonds in them," Logan explained, his legs unconsciously swaying in the air from his position on his stomach on the light brown, carpeted floor, as Ethan ran his own small thumb up and down the cold metal. 

"Wow.. it's so cool," He said, mesmerized by the seeming glow of the small piece of jewelry. "I want one like this someday."

Logan chuckled gravelly. "Someday, my little Einstein. Someday, you'll marry the most beautiful girl in the world. Or, maybe even the second most beautiful boy in the world," He smiled softly, acknowledging that his son was safe to be whatever sexuality he found himself to be in his later years. Straight, gay, bisexual, pansexual, even if his and Patton's son turned out to be a daughter in the near future, they would support him unconditionally, no matter what. 

"The second most beautiful? Why can't I marry the first most beautiful boy in the world?" Ethan inquired, curiously tilting his head. 

"Because you're going to be the most beautiful boy in the world!" Logan exclaimed with a bright smile, showing as much teeth as his mouth would allow. Ethan cheered victoriously at Logan's matter-of-face statement. 

"Well, isn't this just adorable," Patton chimed in from the doorway to the living room, grinning complacently when Logan's shocked expression shot in his direction. 

"Patton! How long have you been standing there for?" Logan's pupils were as broad as they could be from Patton startling him. 

"Oh, since you started telling Ethan that he's going to marry the most beautiful girl, or the most beautiful boy when he's older," A smirked was plastered over Patton's face, so obviously filled with his smug energy that he was radiating at that very moment. God, that damn smirk! Logan hates that he loves it. 

"Come on, let's go drop these guys off," Logan chose to ignore Patton's antics as he stood up from the carpet, brushing himself free of any dust or dirt that might've crept its way onto the soft fabric of his long sleeved shirt and dress pants while he was laying on the ground. Ethan quickly joined him. 

"Alright, you two get it the car while Patton and I get ready," Logan ordered his children, seemingly unfazed by the fact that Aubrey had appeared out of virtually nowhere. 

"But, daddy, where are we going?" Aubrey asked, tilting her tiny little head curiously. 

"Your father and I are going somewhere fancy. You guys are going to spend time at Virgil and Roman's house," Logan smiled warmly, knowing that they enjoyed their stay the last time that had happened... a long time ago. Granted, then, they didn't own a pet spider. 

"Yay!" They both cheered in unison, jumping up and down giddily. 

Patton chuckled gently, turning towards his kids and leading them to the door. The car is only right there, and it's unlocked. Can daddy trust you two to get in the car and wait for your father and I to join you?" 

Both children nodded. "We won't break anything!" 

With that, they both happily skipped out to the vehicle. Patton had to admit, they were pretty mature for their age. 

"You look beautiful," Logan complimented as he finally was able to fully absorb Patton's appearance. His husband was adorning a sapphire blue dress shirt with a silky white tie wrapped around his neck. His pants and shoes were almost identical to Logan's- Patton's dress pants and shoes were just a slightly lighter shade of black, compared to Logan's obsidian shaded dress pants and dress shoes. 

A light rose colour dusted Patton's plump, freckled cheeks at the flattery. "You're beautiful too," He claimed. Logan was wearing almost what Patton was sporting. The intelligent man was adorning his typical, azure blue striped tie with a black dress shirt, only this dress shirt had long sleeves instead of short sleeves. Patton was strangely extremely attracted to Logan in this outfit. 

This time, Patton grinned triumphantly as a dark cherry filled his features. "T-thank you, Patton."

Patton stood on his toes to place a kiss to Logan's lips, sliding their hands together. "You're welcome, Lo. Now, how about that date?" 

________ 

"This food is DELICIOUS," Patton groaned in pleasure as he swallowed another one of his many bites of the fancy food that was sitting on the table between them. They had agreed that they would order a large plate of spaghetti (totally not because they wanted to do the cliche spaghetti kiss... totally not) and each get a smaller side dish to go with it. Logan had ended up ordering a simple of filet mignon, while Patton had gone with something called "chicken tikka masala", admittedly because the name sounded extra fancy. 

"Like, this pasta is the shit," Patton declared through a mouthful of sauce and chicken, shoving his face with more noodles as he spoke. 

"Hun, you might want to slow down," Logan chuckled nervously. "I don't want you to choke." 

Patton rolled his eyes and nodded solemnly, ensuring that he had chewed the food currently in his mouth thoroughly before swallowing in one big gulp. 

"There, now I can speak freely all I want!" Patton threw an arm up in the air. Logan tried to appear frustrated with his lover, but he just couldn't pull himself to do it. Patton was justtoo adorable; you can't be angey with him. Logan snickered and shook his head, taking a small bite of his filet mignon. 

"Hey, you have a little sauce on your lips," Logan pointed out as he leaned over the table,pointing in the general vicinity of the sauce. 

"Really? Where?" Patton reached his index finger up to his lips to wipe it off before his plan was interrupted by Logan pushing Patton's hand back down, leaning in the rest of the way and connecting their lips in a sweet kiss. "There. It's gone now." 

"There was no sauce in the first place, was there?" 

"Nope" A mischievous smirk crept onto Logan's moist lips. 

"No fair! I wanted to do the Lady and the Tramp spaghetti thing!" 

Logan shrugged. "We can still do that." 

Patton pouted, eliciting a laugh from Logan. "But it won't be as special." 

"Sure it will! Watch." 

Patton followed Logan's movements, and surely enough, a few mystical moments later, their lips met in a deep, warming kiss that shot comfort through both of them. Adoration for each other soared throughout their bodies as pure bliss from the connection tingled their presence just right. 

They were both incredibly grateful that they would spend the rest of their exquisite lives together. Seeking new adventures with the other right by their side. They cherished each other, and they would until the end of time and space. No matter the hardships, no matter the battles, they would always be there for each other. 

Forever.


End file.
